Why is it happening to me?
by dumbledorathexplorer
Summary: When something terrible happens and Lovino, Mathew, Kiku, Alfred and Arthur need money, they decide to join a battle of the bands against the Bad Touch Trio! a famous world-wide band. caos will most likely ensue rated T for my paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own hetalia! **

**Summary: well you see, its about this awesome band, who hosts a conest apperenty! and so Lovino must now enter that contest to be able to win it and sing with the group! but read it! it'll be fun :)**

**Chapter one: how it all began**

Lovino's POV

"Maledizione! These bitches are driving me crazy!" I yelled angrily cupping my ears with my hands. Me, Alfred, Mathew, and Kiku (the only people I even consider friends) were all in the hallway trying to make it out of the school without getting hit by some random person. It was Friday. And today HAD the day that those three bastards, also known as the Bad Touch Trio, had to come to Hetalia High.

The band consisted of a stuck up, perverted French bastard named Francis Bonnefoy, a narcissistic idiot, Gilbert Beilshimdt, and stupid, happy go lucky Spaniard named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

They were world famous rock stars. The idiots. And all of their trash they called music, were best sellers to people all over the world. They weren't only known for that. No. I bet that if they were fucking ugly, they wouldn't sell a single cd! The three could be the hottest male models out there. I mean, Francis is well, Francis. Wavy blonde hair down to his shoulders, light blue eyes, he's handsome. And He's French so more than half of everyone he meets wants to do him. Gilbert is really pale, making his red eyes stand out a lot. I think he's the tallest one of them and probably the most annoying. The man's so full of himself he practically barfs out little Gilberts. And Antonio. That disgusting Spaniard with a six pack, curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. Supposedly the 'nicest' one. But it's all for show I'm sure. And shut the fuck up. I can say all that because I'm bi sexual bastards!

"There they are!" a whiney, but pretty bitch yelled. See? I like girls too! A bunch of screaming teens ran to the school's doors crowding them like they were bees. Damn it. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll be trampled to heath! A tall, robust looking German, ugh I hate Germans! Body guard kept all the crazy fans at bay as the idiots made their way through the crowd.

"They are so loud" my friend Kiku stated calmly showing no emotion in his face as they stopped in front of us.

"Ah? 'ow strange. Usually people would kill to 'ave us standing in front of zem!" Francis mused his arms. I used all the power I could muster to not hit him square in the jaw.

"Ja! The awesome me should be praised!" Gilbert gloated as he put an arm around Antonio smiling smugly. The bastard just laughed and scratched the back of his head. I shook mine and scowled.

"Well if it isn't the Bastards Who Can't Sing Shit? French bastard, tomato bastard, and potato bastard!" My friends snickered watching the band members scowl, well Antonio just kept smiling stupidly.

"Watch you mouth you bitchy Italian!" Gilbert sneered. Oh now that did it. I pulled up my sleeve ready to take my blow but Alfred stood in front of me before I could do anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dud. This guy's a ticking time bomb" I punched his back and he gave me the finger wincing slightly. I smirked then glared back at Francis.

"What are you idioti doing here anyways ah?"I spat.

" Well you see, there's going to be a battle of the bands soon, and some people are going to sign up to go against each other!" Antonio cheered. I scowled once more and crossed my arms.

"That still doesn't answer my question dumbass" in noticed Gilbert rubbing Mathew's cheek. He blushed unwillingly shrinking a little. Who does that Potato bastard think he is? Harassing my friends like that!

"Whoever wins, will get to sing onstage with us! Isn't that awesome?" the narcissist asked.

"Who would want to sing with you guys?" Alfred asked blowing a stray hair that fell to his face.

"People 'ho can actually sing" Francis shot back. Just then, millions of teens ran back into the hallway screaming their names. The three looked at eachother with worried expressions.

"Well, it was nice talking to all of you amigos, but we have to go! Bye and adios ternura!" Antonio shouted winking. Wait did that bastard just wink at me? I felt my cheeks go incredibly hot… with anger damn it! And watched as they ran leaving us four getting trampled by these stalker fans.

"Hey I can sing douche bag!" Alfred called angrily.

"Dudes we need to sign up for that battle of the bands thing dudes!" he shouted placing his hands on his hips matter of factly. I scoffed, Mathew rolled his eyes, and Kiku, well he just stared at the bastard blankly.

"No way in hell" I stated simply. I wasn't because I couldn't sing. No! I was fucking better than Sinatra! Well maybe not, but I was decent! It was because the whole idea was stupid and since it was Alfred's it was bound to wind one of us up in the hospital.

"Come on" he whined jumping up and down.

"Me and grumpy here could sing! Kiku your awesome at playing the drums and Mattie could play guitar!" I glared at him angrily and hit the back of his head.

" No means no stupid!" and with that we walked outside of the school. We would always wait for Alfred and Mathew's mother to come pick them up so then me and Kiku could walk home so we sat on the school's front lawn.

"Are we still going to watch the movie?" Mathew suddenly asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah. I'll be there by six." I told them. the three nodded.

"I will too." Kiku told us. We sat there for a while until Alfred spoke up.

"Umm, would it be ok if another person came?" he asked us nervously. I scowled. If it was another one of his comic buddies I swear I would murder him then and there.

"Who?" Kiku asked.

"Oh just this guy that's watching over us

"He's watching over you Alfred. Mom and dad think that if someone isn't looking after Alfred, he'll end up in a hospital. Or jail." Mathew explained. I scoffed and smirked.

"so a babysitter?" Alfred frowned then looked away.

"He's like two years older than me! It's not a babysitter. Plus he's all British and stuck up" He told us rolling his eyes.

"Ahh. So a boyfriend" I laughed so hard. I have never heard Kiku say anything like that ever. And the look on Alfred's face was priceless! His cheeks were all red and he tried sputtering out words but it only came out as 'adklhadoffrrrreddurr'

"Come to think of it, you're always annoying him trying to get his attention Alfred" Mathew pointed out closing his eyes and putting a finger up in the air for emphasis.

A black SUV came into view and started honking. Mathew and Alfred grabbed their backpacks and headed towards the car.

"What ever! He's coming though!" he called then got onto the passenger's side of the car. They almost drove off, but Mathew screamed slightly and the car halted. He got on and then they left leaving just me and Kiku. We both sighed and stood up walking home.

"You know Lovino? I think that band thing could actually be a pleasant experience." Kiku suddenly said. I stopped abruptly and held his shoulder.

"Are you crazy? I couldn't even imagine you loosing a puzzle piece without freaking out. Think of how extreme this would be!' I told him. He smiled slightly and sighed closing his eyes briefly.

"Never test the depth of a river with both feet." He nodded wisely. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it with that whole Japanese wiseness thing! It's getting annoying" he only shrugged. The rest of the way we remained silent. But it wasn't awkward because Kiku wasn't one to talk a lot. Once we made it to a corner, we bid our goodbyes and parted ways leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Making a band with these guys. Pfft! That's the stupidest thing to ever be said out of Alfred's mouth. Maybe not the stupidest. But definitely idiotic.

When I finally got home, I was greeted happily by my brother Feliciano and my grandfather Romulus. It looked like Feliciano was working on one of his many art works. And like always nonno was praising him. What have I ever done? Just become part of the football team, and the track team. I guess. But apparently, those aren't such a great accomplishments. When we one our first trophy, nonno congratulated me with a pat on the back, when Feliciano got second place in a art show, he took us out for dinner and let Feli choose two plates of pasta. God damn it.

"How was school fratello?" he asked me kindly. I set my backpack down on the couch and sat myself down also. I shrugged and flipped on the tv.

"It was alright I guess." I told him. He nodded and smiled turning back to his picture. I sighed. It wouldn't be long until Feliciano would get known for his artwork. It's too bad we don't have enough money to send him to New York. He has a lot of talent. And I know what you're thinking. But hey! I care for my brother and I'm not some sissy who doesn't want their siblings to fulfill their dreams when you can't fulfill your own!

I hadn't realized I had eventually dozed off on the couch and nobody woke me up. So when I did, I let out a loud scream because it was five fifty seven. I had one minute to get ready and I would have to sprint to Alfred's house. I ran up the stairs to get changed quickly then rushed out of my house door running to Alfred's.

**Lovino doesn't insult Antonio so much! Awww!**

**Translations (even though there aren't many)**

**Maledizione- damn **

**Ja- yeah**

**Idioti- idiot**

**Amigos-friends**

**Adios-bye**

**Ternura- dear**

**Please correct me if I wrote their names wrong and sorry if I'm a little OOC! **

**OMG! I'M FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 1! OH MY GERD! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND REVIEW PREATTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! YAAY CHARIES! I'LL TRY UPLOADING A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW! SO REVIEW AND STUFF! dumble dora the explorer out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia or anything **

**Chapter two: Jesus Christ we broke it**

No one's POV

"Took ya long enough!" Alfred complained letting in a very exhausted and wet Lovino through the door. It was raining pretty hard. And it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. Alfred's house was simple. Had a few decorations here and there some family photos on the wall nothing too exaggerated.

"It was my-a stupid brother's fault!" he defended. Lovino made himself comfortable on the couch sitting next to Mathew. Kiku was already there, silent as usual and another person was seated next to him. He had huge caterpillar eye brows and blond hair. He seemed short too.

"Who's the eyebrows character?" Lovino asked pointing at him. The man glared at him angrily and hmphed.

"I find that very insulting you git!" he shouted in his thick British accent. Alfred ran into the living room and laughed his annoying laugh placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Arthur, this is Lovino! He's got quite a mouth on him! Lovi this is Arthur he's tagging along with us tonight!" Lovino smirked and glanced towards Kiku. Lovino darted his eyes towards Arthur then to Kiku who nodded Lovino gave an expression that read 'seriously?' and Kiku nodded closing his eyes to add affect. In that time Alfred had looked at them skeptically while Arthur sat there confused.

"A pleasure *cough* not *cough* to meet you Arthur" Lovino told him holding out a hand. Arthur shook it and stared at him suspiciously. Lovino laughed maliciously and patted Arthur's back.

"Joking! God you were right about him being stuck up!" he said looking at Alfred. He laughed loudly and held his stomach.

"Well, how about we go then?" Mathew's voice suddenly came in. everyone turned towards him realizing he was there the whole time.

"Marty is right. We should get going" Arthur stated. Mathew sighed and scowled a bit fixing his glasses. They walked outside and quickly took their seats in the SUV. Alfred was about to hop in the front seat when someone grabbed his collar.

"Not even if I was drunk idiota! Give me the keys" Lovino snapped holding out his hand. Alfred complained but handed him the keys and ran into the passenger's side before Kiku could even open the door. Alfred pointed at him with both fingers sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Nya nya nya nya nya nya ha ha ha ha ha ha! I got in the front seat and you didn't!" he sang. Kiku shook his head and hopped in the back seat with Mathew and Arthur. Mathew looked outside the window as Lovino turned down the road swiftly. He felt a weird twist in his stomach as if he was going to regret something very soon. He got close to the front seat and held on to the car seat's shoulder.

"Umm guys, I'm starting to regret we took mom's car without asking her. I mean, she left to the airport today and won't be back for a few weeks isn't that taking advantage of the situation?" he asked worriedly. The boys looked at each other and thought about it for a moment. Arthur gasped causing Lovino to almost hit a near by tree.

"If something happens, they'll blame me for it!" he cried. He gave the steering wheel a glare and ordered Lovino to stop immediately.

"Pfft! No way! I'm an expert in driving! I am Italian."

"Italians are the worst type of drivers!" Arthur deadpanned.

"How about you shut your mouth?"

"How about you stop this car?"

"Lovino-kun, Arthur-san-"

"Why don't you-a make me bastard?"

"I certainly would if it wouldn't get us all killed wanker!"

"Lovino, p-please pay attention to the road eh"

"Wanker? What is that-a all about? You-a stupid British bastard?"

"Is that some sort of tick?"

"N-no of course-a not idiota!"

"It certainly seems like one. Now stop the car before I slap you!"

"What are you a bitchy teenage-a girl?"

"No! But you definitely act like one!"

"Take that back before I get out if this car seat and-a choke you to-a death!"

"Bring it on wanker! And let go of the wheel like the irresponsible twit you are!"

"Say that to-a my face figlio di puttana!"

"Please calm down Lovino-kun"

"I am saying it to your face!"

"DUDES LOOK OUT FOR THAT PUPPY!" Alfred suddenly screeched causing Lovino to scream, which caused everyone else to do the same. The car leaned to the side a bit making everyone panic and scream louder, Mathew's scream was heard more than anyone's.

"THE CAR'S LEANING CLOSE TO THE EDGE DUDES! LEAN TO THE LEFT!" Alfred cried. Lovino felt like jumping out of the car then and there but he didn't because he wasn't a pussy. But he wouldn't lie. He had never been so freaked out in his life. It was either the puppy's life, or falling of the edge the wheel of the car slipped on some water that turned the car and was now facing the edge. The car went downhill rapidly making everyone scream for dear life.

"This is totally not what I planned on doing tonight!" Alfred shouted.

"I don't think anyone had this planned eh!" Mathew cried. He then clung onto Kiku who frowned slightly but then kept on screaming.

"We're all going to die!" Arthur screamed hitting his head against the seat. He then held his seatbelt tightly and kept his eyes shut. Alfred turned to Lovino who was hitting the brakes but it didn't help much. Only made a weird screeching sound against the dirt. Lovino gasped when he saw a huge lake not 60 ft away and the car was headed right for it.

"Dio Mio! Per favore! Let us hit a god damn- sorry, satan blessed tree or something! Just not the lake! I promise I'll be a better grandson and fratello!" Lovino pleaded looking up at the car roof.

"Dudes! A HUGE LAKE! JESUS CHRIST WE'RE HEADED RIGHT FOR IT!" Alfred shouted stating the obvious. Mathew began crying burying his face with his hands, and Arthur had never opened his eyes, in fact, he closed them tighter. Kiku's on the other hand widened exaggeratedly.

"Alright! I have something to say to you all before we die. I really enjoyed being your best friends. You're all unique in a very special way. And Arthur, you too. We may not know each other well, but I consider you a good friend." Kiku finally said. Everyone turned to him smiling sadly.

"Yes me to eh! You guys never forgot about me. Arthur, my names Mathew not Marty!" Mathew cried. Arthur nodded vigorously and everyone turned to Lovino expecting him to say something. Lovino huffed and cursed silently.

"Umm, alright damn it! I-I really liked being your best friends too. You may all be idioti, but we had our good times. Certainly feels good to be chosen over Feli for once. I really appreciate that and Arthur you're still a bastard, but we had a good fight" with that he let out a breath. Alfred then put a hand on Lovino's shoulder and laughed manically.

"Lovino!"

"What is it amico?"

"You know why Sadiq would stalk you and try to get you to be his boyfriend for a whole 4 months last year? It was because I told him you had the hots for him but was to shy to make the first move! Ah. Good to finally let that out!"

"YOU WHAT? IT TOOK ME 4 GOD DAMNED MONTHS TO GET RID OF HIM! I WOULD KILL YOU IF WE WEREN'T ALL GOING TO DIE!" Lovino raged. Before Lovino could try to choke him, they suddenly hit into a tree. They all got out quickly breathing heavily. Lovino looked up at the sky a mouthed a thank you then put his hand out in gratitude. They checked each other to see if they were hurt, luckily none of them were but the car, well you could say the only thing that wasn't broken was the steering wheel. All the windows were cracked and the front of the car was so deformed it didn't even look like a car anymore.

"That was the most terrifying experience I had ever faced in my life" Kiku gasped holding his heart that was beating unnaturally fast.

"I don't want to be one of those jerks who say I told you so eh, but I TOLD YOU SO!" Mathew shouted uncharacteristically.

"Hey! I told Lovino to stop the car too Marcus!" Arthur shouted back defending himself.

No one knew what to say and just stared at the car hoping for it to magically turn back to normal. But that wasn't going to happen.

Lovino sighed and took out his phone. Alfred looked at him worriedly and stopped him before he could dial.

"Woah dude! Who are ya gonna call?"

"Don't worry. I'm not calling anyone of our parents. I'm not stupid. I'm calling a tow then a mechanic to see how we'll get this fixed." Alfred nodded and they all walked up to the street. There, the puppy was sitting down on the edge looking at them. Lovino scowled, giving it a death glare and took the time to flip it off before talking to who ever was on the other end of the line.

"Wait a second. HOW MUCH?" Arthur asked dumbfounded. Lovino only nodded folding his arms.

"Yep. 6 thousand 500 dollars to get it looking exactly how it was." Mathew buried his hands in his face as Alfred stood there shocked. They were all now at Kiku's house drinking hot cocoa trying to get warm.

"I'll give 50 dollars since I was in the car too." Kiku told them. Mathew nodded gratefully as Kiku took out five tens.

"I'll add in 50 as well. I wasn't supposed to let you out anyways." Arthur told them taking out a twenty and three tens from his wallet. They were damp but you could still use them.

"Awesome dude! Mattie! You and I have 350 stored somewhere, plus I have 50!" Alfred cried. Lovino also took out his wallet and put in two twenties and a ten on the little pile they had been making on top of Kiku's table.

"Now we need to make 5450 dollars and we can pay for the car!" Mathew's face lit up then went back to normal when he realized something.

"How are we going to make that much money?"

"We could all work! You guys will help right?" Alfred asked looking hopefully to the three. Lovino whined and put his head on the table. He absolutely hated working. He only had a par-time job at his grandfather's restaurant and he still was lazy enough to show up 1 hour late. Then an imaginary light bulb popped up in Lovino's head.

"We could join the battle of the bands!" he told them.

"Battle of the bands?" Arthur asked confused.

"Our schools hosting this thing, where people go against each other. Who ever wins gets 6 grand and gets to sing with the Bad Touch Trio." Alfred explained. Arthur scoffed and looked at them skeptically.

"I absolutely dread those wankers."

"Finally! Something we agree on!" Lovino laughed. Arthur chuckled also and fist pumped him timidly.

"We should do it! Plus it'll be fun, and with the money left over, we can split it between us five!" Alfred cheered. Kiku smiled pleasantly then pointed out something.

"Yes. But if you and Lovino sing, I play the drums and Mathew plays guitar, how do we incorporate Arthur-san?" everyone frowned and began thinking.

"I could help you guys choose the songs and hold rehearsals at my place! It'll be like I'm the manager!" everyone said yes at that nodding agreeing.

"So it's settled. Now for the band name" Mathew pondered. Lovino smirked and stood up from his chair.

"Lovino and the tomato boys!" he shouted proudly. Everyone deadpanned making him curse and sit back down.

"Statue of Puberty!" Alfred shot out. Everyone gave a disgusted face as Alfred laughed loudly.

"Might as well be called Worldwide Combined." Arthur mumbled. Everyone looked at him as if he had explained the meaning of life to them. Alfred hugged him causing Arthur's cheeks to go pink slightly.

"That's perfect!" Mathew said. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"Now our band needs a style."

"Oh I can definitely help with that" Arthur replied smugly. They all nodded.

"Alright then. I think this band thing starts in a few days, so we better get together tomorrow." Lovino stated. And with that, they all stood up. Kiku led them to the door. Alfred then pondered for a moment then shouted,

"Wait! Where do you live Artie?" everyone face palmed at their own stupidity as Arthur explained where he lived. Alfred gave a thumbs up making a note to self to make sure and ask Mathew if he would remember because he certainly wouldn't.

"Alright then, see you all tomorrow!" Kiku told them before heading inside and closing the door.

**DONE! I hope you liked this chapter! Here are the Translations!**

**Idiota-idiot**

**Figgilio di puttana-fucker**

**Dio mio- oh my god**

**Per favore-please**

**Fratello-brother**

**Amico-friend**

**Idioti-idiots**

**I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER! I'LL TRY UPLOADING SOOON SKASDJTIOAPSDFFFFFFRE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! DUMBLE DORA THE EXPLORER OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't own hetalia! enjoy chapter three!**

**Chapter three the auditions**

"Dudes! These clothes are totally awesome!" Alfred shouted enthusiastically. He was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, with black converse, and wore a loose shirt that read 'The Clash'. He had a few chains around his waist also. Lovino also had black skinny jeans, he was also wearing a tight, white shirt and a black hoodie whose sleeves were a little big, and so his hands weren't showing. He wore high top all stars. Mathew, had grey baggy pants on and a simple white v neck t-shirt. Around his neck, he wore a chained necklace and wore black converse. And Kiku, wore black baggy pants and a plain gray shirt. He wore black all stars.

The boys had been rehearsing in Arthur's house for about three days and today was the day the battle of the bands audition was held. There were about three hundred people there waiting for the audition. Multiple bands were practicing or tuning their instruments. Kiku made a face showing he was very uncomfortable in the clothes .

"I feel like an emo" Kiku told them.

"So do I but, it's not all that bad so quit your whining!" Lovino shouted. They were now in a little circle accidently leaving Mathew whom was now standing askew. He huffed trying to get in to the little friend circle.

There was a band in front of them that wore bright colors and colored Mohawks. Alfred hadn't noticed he had been staring at them intently and was starting to look like a creeper. The leader, it seemed, of the band turned around and gave them the evil eye and scoffed

"Whoa dude! What's up with your eye?" Alfred asked, snapping out of his daze, clearly oblivious that it was the evil eye. She huffed and flipped her long, blond hair back from her face.

"Very funny hot stuff. Who are you guys anyways?" she asked looking at everyone. Arthur huffed slightly and turned around looking in another direction angrily. Lovino smiled in a faked manner and raised his eye brows.

"Ciao my bella principessa! Don't let that pretty face get all angry." he replied coolly. The girl laughed and her expression changed from evil to kind. Her cheeks tinting ever so slightly.

"haha! You're funny Italian! Name's Emma and those guys are Elizbeta, Roderich, and Ebel." She winked and shook his hand. _It wasn't supposed to be funny bitch _Lovino

"Lovino. Always a pleasure and these douche bags behind me are Alfred, Mathew, Kiku and Arthur. " he told her charmingly. She giggled and turned back to her group.

"That, is how you handle a bitch boys. Learn from the best." He nodded proudly. Arthur just rolled his eyes as the others laughed. Then he screamed in a very manly fashion howling in pain afterwards.

"Mathew! You stepped on me idiota!" He hissed. Mathew yelped giving him a shower of apologies and explaining it was an accident.

"I-I'm really sorry Lovino eh!" he pleaded. Lovino shooed him off and glared at his shoe. It hadn't hurt all that bad. He was just a bit surprised.

"At this pace, you'll end up in a grave yard!" he warned angrily.

"You think they'll have hamburgers in there?" Alfred wondered.

"There goes the glutton! Thinking about food again!" Lovino sneered. Alfred pouted and clung onto Arthur's arm.

"Artie! Lovino called me fat!" he cried. Arthur blushed red, trying to say something but he didn't know what to say. It was probably the heat. Yes. It was making them all act strangely.

"What do you want me to do about it? Now bugger off!"

"Umm, you're the manager! Slap that biotch on the face!" Alfred told him. Mathew rolled his eyes and Kiku just stood there silently.

"Stop it! It's annoying!" Arthur cried trying to pry Alfred off his arm as Alfred whined about his stomach hurting.

"Your stomach hurts because you eat to much greasy foods!" he explained.

"Pfft. Those don't do anything. My tummy hurts cause I'm hungry for Mc Donald's!" Alfred laughed patting his stomach. The two began argueing until a man shouted something signaling for Emma's group to go to the stage.

She turned to them, well Lovino and waved.

"Wish us luck!" she cried. The all waved back and gave her thumbs up.

"Eh he! That chick is a total nut job!" Alfred whispered still smiling. Everyone nodded and agreed Emma's band entered leaving them out in the sun.

Alfred squirmed around uncomfortably pulling at his pants. His brother gave him an enstranged look as Alfred began making strange moans and complaints.

"Something going on in your pants" Lovino asked smirking. Alfred flipped him off and stood up.

"No! it's the heat and I'm all sweaty!" he cried. Lifting up his knees as if marching, he walked like that around the boys.

"Calm down Alfred-kun." Kiku suggested. There were now a few people staring at the five boys. Alfred noticed this and quickly rushed to Lovino's side.

A couple minutes later her group came back laughing and smiling happily.

"We made it! Good luck to you guys!" Emma told them as she waved and left else where.

"NUMBER THREE!" called someone with a clipboard in her hand. They all looked at each other and nodded walking onto a stage. Four judges sat at the bottom. Alfred felt like he was in the X factor. Arthur walked down the stage and to the judges then sat down in one of the vacant seats.

"Alright. Names?"

"Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred replied excitedly.

'Kiku Honda." Kiku told them calmly and bowed slightly.

"M-Mathew Williams" Mathew stuttered.

"Lovino Romano Vargas" Lovino stated simply.

"Ok. Then so your bands name is Worldwide Combined. That's really interesting" the judge laughed. '_no shit Sherlock_' Lovino thought rolling his eyes.

"ok now show us what you can do" Alfred took the microphone in his hand and tapped his hands on his legs nervously Lovino got a bit closer to him and Mathew rushed to a guitar while Kiku quietly sat down on the drums.

_Alfred_

_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

Alfred's voice sang sweetly. Arthur hadn't really heard him sing before, but now he was just mesmerized.

_Lovino_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray They tell me your passion's gone away, _

_And I don't need no carrying on!_

_Alfred_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_Both_

_You tell me your life's been way offline_

_You're falling to pieces every time _

_And I don't need no carrying on!_

_Cause you had a bad day!_

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_Lovino _

_You say you don't know_

_Alfred_

_You tell me don't lie_

_Both_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day the camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day_

"Whoa! STOP YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YES YES AND DOUBLE MORE YES!"

"Yes!" Alfred, Lovino, Mathew and Kiku shouted happily. They all hugged each other making them all blush awkwardly as they rushed off the stage meeting Arthur there. He hugged them all and congratulated them.

"That was great!" he told them.

"Thank you Arthur-san" Kiku smiled. Alfred began fist pumping the air earning plenty of eye rolls from the little group. Mathew gasped slapping his forehead.

"Lovino! We have a science project due tomorrow!"

"Oh shit! We have to go!" Lovino cursed. The all ran towards a bus stop, taking a taxi instead and all ran to their houses. Well Alfred and Kiku didn't find it necessary for them to run, but Lovino made them anyways.

They hadn't noticed, that way in the back of the auditorium, sat the Bad Touch Trio all of them smirking profoundly.

"Did you see how cute Lovino looked when he sang? Que cosita mas bonita!" Antonio gushed holding his cheeks and wiggling around in his chair. Gilbert raised his eye brow.

"Mein Gott. Don't do that. It's unawesome." Gilbert told him. Francis laughed. Then stood up followed by Gilbert and Antonio.

"Ze are so cute. I simply can't wait to see what else zey come up with." Francis smirked. The three laughed.

"Now let's go to a bar!" Gilbert suggested. More like commanded grabbing them by the arms and taking them to a

**Well THAT'S ALL FOR NOW BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO WRITE! HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS!**

**Translations**

**Que cosita mas bonita- what a cute little thing!**

**I'm going to try and update super soon and stuff so review! And love you all with all my heart and unicorns and rainbows **

**DUMBLE DORA THE EXPLORER OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia! This is chapter four of Why is this happening to me? Enjoy!**

Chapter four: Damn this just sucks!

"This is definitely messed up" Lovino told Mathew yawning. He put his hands on his face and shook his head. Instead of doing the project, the boys had to go back to Arthur's place because they had to practice for a song for today. They stayed up all night practicing and in the morning, Lovino had burst into Mathew's room shouting that they were going to get an F in science. They had a whole month to finish their science project and this is what their last minute idea was.

"Well, when we explain it, maybe they'll buy it and give us at least a b" Mathew hoped. Lovino simply scoffed and took a jar from Mathew's hands.

"It's a jar. Filled with dirt. How will we explain that?" He asked picking up the jar and shaking it in front of Mathew's face. They stood there, in front of the school, too nervous to even go inside it.

"This is what I get for listening to my brother! Doing a project at the last minute! Entering a Battle of the bands! Agreeing to go watch a Movie! Going with him to Mc Donald's instead of IHop! Have I no shame?" Mathew whispered to himself.

"Did you bring the cardboard?" Lovino asked unaware of Mathew's little mini temper tantrum, if you could call it that. Mathew snapped out of his daze and nodded pointing to the cardboard that was in his hand. Lovino's eyes widened.

"I hadn't noticed it! Mathew you must be getting fat. All those pancakes you scarf down aren't doing the best for you. Don't get fat like your bastard of a friend who likes to eat ice cream" Lovino told him poking Mathew's lean belly. Mathew rolled his eyes as they walked up the stairs of the school.

The bell finally rang and the two boys screamed rushing inside to their science class. There one of their class mates in front of the door, Felicks walked up to them and scoffed. The blonde then let them in moving so the two boys could get through and followed them inside.

"Like, what the crap is this?" He asked pointing to the jar. Mathew 'awed ' in a dejected fashion and turned to the wall while Lovino glared at the polish boy.

" Like you could do any better! It's a jar of dirt! What else bastard? What did you do?" he asked and walked to his desk and set the jar on it proudly.

"Me and Toris, discovered a new fashion sense! We'll be like totally presenting it in front of the class later!" Felicks told them smugly crossing his arms once more.

"That has nothing to do with science at all you stupid bastard" Felicks waved his hand dismissively and walked back to Toris. A shy Lithuanian boy who was seated on a desk wearing a very frilly dress with multiple designs on it. He looked like he wanted the earth to swallow up and eat him right there.

Mathew followed and took a paper out of his notebook, writing JAR OF DIRT and sticking it in front of the paper.

The teacher, Roderich Edelstein, walked by with a clipboard and ball point pen, stopping at their desk and staring at them skeptically.

"Well what's this?" the man asked poking at the jar with his ball point pen.

"Umm, you see, it's- it's a jar of dirt" Mathew told him trying his best not to break down and cry in a corner. Lovino rolled his eyes and pointed at the jar.

"You can just put an F on that and move on" he told the teacher motioning for him to go to the next project. The teacher crossed his arms and smiled.

"Explain it." Lovino's face had gone red in fury and read 'are you kidding me?' as Mathew's began to pale.

"Well, it's a jar, with dirt in it! We call it, JAR OF DIRT!" Lovino faked enthusiasm, clapping his hands in front of Roderich's face. The man scowled, pushed Lovino's hands away from his face, and wrote in his clipboard.

"I would expect this from Lovino. But from you Mathew Williams? I am truly disappointed."

"Mr. Edelstein, I'm v-very sorry for this I-I" Mathew began but he didn't know what else to say. Admit he had forgotten and instead of doing the project he was out trying to win the battle of the bands contest so they could pay for a car they had broken?

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Lovino asked snapping his fingers for attention clearly pissed. Roderich ignored this and looked at the boys.

"Alright. You will present me another project next week. And if it is actually presentable, unlike this little project, I will give you two a C. B- if it is interesting. Does that sound reasonable?" Roderich asked the two. Mathew shook his head vigorously and Lovino scowled but then nodded also. They looked at each other as the bell for rang signaling for them to go to the next class. Mathew and Lovino both sighed in relief and dashed out of the classroom.

"It was really nice of him to give us till next week to present the project!" Mathew commented clutching his backpack. Lovino scoffed again and stared at Mathew with an estranged look.

"Pfft. That-a bastard practically laughed in our-a faces! He needed to give us a week to present the project!" Lovino defended. The two boys walked to their lockers which were conveniently close to each other, grabbed their supplies for their next class.

"What do you have right now?" Mathew asked him.

"God damn math."

"Why is it god damned?" Mathew laughed.

"It's not math that's damned, it's the stupid ass teacher. Scares the shit out of me."

"That Swiss guy? He is pretty scary." Mathew told him. Lovino nodded.

"Yeah not as scary as Bragniski though." The two shivered simultaneously at the thought of the principal then waved good bye to each other and walked to their classes.

_With the BBT_

At the studio, Gilbert sat in a chair, lazily taking a picture of himself. He smiled as the camera flashed. He then turned the camera, satisfied with the picture. Antonio walked in eating a tomato and stood next to him. Gilbert grinned turning to Francis who was practicing some vocal type of things. Gilbert was to awesome and didn't need to know what they were called!

"Hey Francis Who does this remind you of?" Gilbert asked standing up and holding his breath a little bit enough to make his face go a smidge of red.

"Hey! You-a tomato-a eating-a bastard-a! I'm-a very bitchy Italian who likes to-a sing! Antonio! Come and-a kiss me!" Gilbert mimicked in a very poor impression of an Italian accent. Francis chuckled as Gilbert kept pouting and puffing out his cheeks. Antonio frowned and pondered if he should throw his tomato and Gilbert for insulting his beloved Lovi, yes Antonio had decided the Italian boy was his, but decided against it. Gilbert was just being Gilbert and it would waste a perfectly good tomato.

"Amigos, will you quit it? You don't see me making fun of Mathew do you?" Gilbert stopped immediately, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"It was just a joke Mein Gott! Not being able to take a joke is not awesome Toni!" Gilbert defended himself crossing his arms and walked to Francis.

"Ahh. Lamour. Such a lovely zing. You two are just anxious to see your lovers!" Francis laughed his creepy laugh as Antonio looked at him curiously, not understanding, as Gilbert stared at him angrily. Suddenly, their manager walked inside the recording room ordering for them to stand up.

"Boys, do you know this band?" He asked giving them a picture of four boys singing onstage in front of some judges. The three smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. We actually were in the auditorium when they sang!" Gilbert told him.

"And we had a little encounter with zes lovely boys as well at Hetalia high." Francis added. The manager nodded and took the picture then gave them an intimidating look.

"I want you boys to befriend them tonight! On the battle of the bands! There's gonna be a party afterwards and I'm sure these boys will come!"

"Oh mon dieu."

"MEIN GOTT!"

"Alright! Por supuesto!"

"What is it?" the manager asked looking at Gilbert and Francis suspiciously. Francis laughed nervously and walked up to their manager.

"You see mon ami, I don't think zey like us all zat much. It would be very 'ard to befriend them without one of us getting killed."

"Why do you say that? It's not like one of them's part of the mafia! You'll do it! It's settled." And with that he left ignoring the complaints of the boys.

"I wouldn't be so sure. That Lovino kid looked pretty suspicious!" Gilbert thought out loud receiving a not so friendly squeeze on the shoulder from Antonio.

"That's not very nice to say!" Antonio laughed. Gilbert cursed, and then the three walked out of the studio and made their way to a bar before going to another location where the battle of the bands was being held.

"Hey dudes! Ya ready to go? Feli's already here!" Alfred asked excitedly watching Lovino and Kiku walk down the stairs of Hetalia high. Finally the day was over and they had to get to the contest. Mathew was already with Alfred and waved kindly to them.

"Yes of course Alfred-kun." Kiku said quietly. Lovino nodded indifferently walking up to them as well.

They had to go and pick up Arthur from a different school. Being 18, he had to go to a different school because where Lovino, Alfred, Kiku and Mathew went; the grades only went up to tenth grade. Feliciano was doing them a favor in taking them to Arthur's school. The five boys had prohibited themselves from driving a car until Alfred's mom's car was fixed.

"Yes. Let's not keep Feliciano-san waiting." Kiku added and walked to where Feliciano was parked.

"Tell me again why Feliciano doesn't go to school?" Alfred asked Lovino. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"For the one hundredth time, Feli's homeschooled because Nonno thinks it's best for him so Nonno can teach him more about art." Alfred nodded in understanding then waved to Felciano.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go?" Feliciano asked kindly. All of them nodded and hopped onto the car. Feliciano started the car then made sure every one had their seat belts and quickly drove off to Arthur's.

"Turn here!" Lovino shouted.

"Here?" Feliciano asked turning brutally at a corner. Alfred, Kiku and Mathew all jumped and held themselves tightly.

"This is so déjà vu!" Alfred cried getting several nods in agreement from Kiku and Mathew. Lovino kept yelling directions to his brother who turned hardly almost making a U turn.

"Alright stop-a right here!" Lovino commanded. Feliciano complied by hitting the brakes hardly in front of a small school. There were various students wearing white polo shirts and plaid pants. The girls wore plaid skirts. The three boys came out shaking in fear but happy to be alive.

"It's ok. Nothing happened" Mathew sighed. Lovino rolled his eyes and got out of the car and looked for two bushy eye brows.

"Aha! There he is!" Lovino pointed. Arthur was sitting on top of a bench along with another boy who was immensely large. The two were chatting and Arthur laughed slightly. Alfred frowned and called Arthur's name louder than he usually did. Arthur quickly turned to where his name was called and waved back standing up and waving good bye to the boy on the bench.

"Hello chaps!" Arthur smiled. Kiku nodded and smiled kindly as Lovino smirked staring at Alfred who had a frown on his face. The five boys walked to the car and all got on Lovino getting on the passenger's side. He pointed to Feliciano.

"Feliciano. Arthur. Arthur, Feliciano." He waved dismissively.

"Nice meeting you Feliciano" Arthur told him. Feliciano smiled his goofy smile and laughed.

"That makes two of us!" he laughed.

"Great, great we all love each other damn it! Let's go now!" Lovino shouted impatiently. Feliciano nodded and pushed down on the pedal driving off really fast leaving marks on the street Arthur held onto Alfred and screamed,

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN!"

**I'M FINISHED WITH THE FOURTH CHAPTER! SO SORRY IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT BUT I'VE GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AND IT SUCKS ASSES! **

**Anyways, I'll try uploading soon so yeah, I hope you liked this chapter and love and kisses and stuff review and favorite **

**DUMBLE dora the explorer out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my fifth chapter! I don't own Hetalia or anything! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter : Well, no party I guess

"My guitar won't tune up!" Mathew cried frantically. Tonight was the battle of the bands and much to some of the boy's disappointment, they heard that the Bad Touch Trio was going to be there.

"It's cause you're turning it the wrong way! Don't worry the hero will help you!" Alfred exclaimed snatching Mathew's guitar and tuning it up correctly. Kiku sat on the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Lovino saw this and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Umm, Kiku? What the hell are you doing?" Lovino asked putting a hand on his hip. Kiku opened his eyes calmly and sighed.

"I am meditating Lovi-kun. It's to calm the nerves. You should try it." Kiku put a hand on his mouth after that seeing Lovino's angry face.

"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN YOU BASTARD!"

"S-sorry. I did not mean it in any way to harm you Lovi-kun. Please forgive me" Kiku pleaded. Lovino huffed and turned around cursing angrily in Italian. Alfred began to do a little weird dance with his hands and shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked him.

"Warming up why?" Lovino stared dumbfounded as Mathew joined in, then slowly followed by Kiku. They all looked like they were dancing like Joey from friends. He then sighed and walked to them doing the same thing. Alfred nodded and laughed.

"Guys! Wait! We have to stop now." Alfred then said stopping immediately when he noticed people from other bands were beginning to stare. He had to admit, they were pretty weird.

"Y-yea-" Mathew began but got cut off by a much deeper voice shouting their band name.

"World-wide combined you're up!" the stage manager shouted coming from some curtains.

"Alright. Hey have you seen Arthur?" Alfred asked all of a sudden noticing the Englishman was not with them.

"He's in the audience god damn it. He may be manager, but he can't be back here! Now lets go!" Lovino shouted. He was the first one to walk outside of their shelter from a million people, grabbed a bass guitar that was already there, even though he didn't really know how to play it, he needed it for the song. Then was followed by the rest of the boys. The manager took Lovino's microphone quickly.

"Lets all give a hand to the Bad Touch Trio! Who is here with us this evening!" he shouted. Everyone in the crowd screamed loudly clapping their hands and whistling when the lights showed Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert in the back, sitting like royalty. They waved to the crowd, giving a couple of winks here and there.

Lovino rolled his eyes, then noticed Arthur in one of the front seats. He grabbed Alfred by the shoulder and pointed to him. Alfred grinned and shouted his name. Arthur looked shocked being called, but then saw Alfred's idiotic smile and waved back to him.

"Alright, Alright! Now let's give a hand for World Wide Combined!" the manager shouted, the crowd clapped then quieted down. Lovino looked around nervously before beginning.

_Lovino_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
she had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more _

_Alfred and Lovino_

_I don't mind spendin' everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pourin' rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__She will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Alfred_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door__  
__I want to make you feel beautiful__  
__I know I tend to get so insecure__  
__It doesn't matter anymore__It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
__It's compromise that moves us along__  
__My heart is full, and my door's always open__  
__You can come anytime you want_

_Both_

_I don't mind spendin' everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pourin' rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Lovino_

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls _

_Yeah_

_Both_

_I don't mind spendin' everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pourin' rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_Yeah  
Yeah, oh_

Please don't try so hard to say good-bye  
Please don't try so hard to say good-bye  
Please don't try so hard to say good-bye

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the crowd excitedly waving their hands in the air chanting

"WORLD WIDE COMBINED!WORLD WIDE COMBINED!" repeatedly. The boys left the stage on onto the backstage, waiting for the rest of the bands to finish. After what seemed like hours, the manager came by with a paper looking at every band. He cleared his throat.

"THESE ARE THE RESULTS! I'M PUTTING THEM ON THIS WALL! BE CALM AND- OOF!" he couldn't finish his sentence because Alfred had already pounced on him stealing the paper from his hands. Mathew, Lovino and Kiku got close to him searching for their bands name.

"WOOHOO!" Alfred shouted excitedly, hugging Lovino tightly. Lovino rolled his eyes, but sighed in relief happy they made it. When Alfred let go of Lovino, Lovino walked to Mathew and Kiku and hugged them both, but quickly, then cleared his throat and blushed furiously.

"oh you look so cute Lovi!" Mathew laughed. Lovino punched his arm.

"Yes it's true! He looks just like a tomato!1" came an accented Spanish voice. Lovino felt arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him up, then turning him in the air, making him want to vomit.

"You were so cute Lovi! I loved it!" Antonio kept gushing. Lovino managed to get out of his death grip and hit Antonio on the head. World famous rock star or not, Antonio deserved it!

"Bastard! Stop it! And DON'T call me Lovi! Only my friends can do that!" Lovino shouted. Antonio frowned sadly, as Francis came by and tsk'd folding his arms and walking towards them.

"Ahh, you should be kinder to Antonio, Lovino he seems to really like you" Francis told him matter of factly. Lovino scoffed, knowing fully well his cheeks were bright red.

"I liked how you played guitar birdie. It was really awesome!" Gilbert told Mathew putting an arm around his shoulder. Mathew nodded and shrunk down a bit from so much attention. just then, Arthur came onto the backstage, panting slightly.

"You guys! That was splendid!" he cried giving Alfred a tight hug. Alfred paused for a moment, before realizing what was happening, shrugged then hugged him back. You could hear an 'oh ho hon' from the distance.

"T-thanks Artie! But you know, Lovino had trouble with the bass a bit." Alfred explained, Arthur frowned and nodded. He knew how to play bass. They could have just asked him. Wait, they didn't know.

"R-right. You know Alfred I-"

"OK DAMN IT! GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF ME YOU CLINGY BASTARD!" Came in Lovino's voice. Antonio scurried back to Francis with a red mark on his cheek.

"He punched me!" Antonio cried rubbing his cheek. Gilbert rolled his eyes then continued talking.

"Anyways, it was really awesome" Lovino rolled his eyes and grabbed Mathew's arm huddling them into a circle. They began whispering, and Alfred laughed hardly. They all looked at the bad touch trio who were dumbfounded. Kiku had whispered something causing everyone to laugh, then Lovino glared at them before continuing to talk a little louder than he intended too.

"They all smell like sex, drugs, and rock and roll"

"These boys are truly weird" Francis pondered.

"So, you guys are going to that awesome party later tonight right?" he asked them awkwardly. The boys looked at each other then at them. before each one of them spoke up.

"Nope"

"Not even if you payed me a million dollors you bastards!"

"I-I don't think so eh."

"I'm certainly not going"

"Um, I don't think we are." Kiku finally said tapping his chin. They couldn't be out more than 10:00 o clock and it was already 9:15.

"Yeah. Parties are stupid anyways!" Lovino snapped walking over to Alfred. He then cursed and thought out loud,

"Shit! We don't have any one to take us home!" Lovino shouted. Feliciano couldn't do it, the bastard was probably already asleep, and he and nonno were very heavy sleepers. No one could call their parents, because they would find out they weren't going over to some friend's house to do homework.

"Fucking god damn it! How are we supposed to get home? Flying? Do we have wings God? No!" Lovino shouted pulling at his hair.

"We can take you home!" Gilbert suggested looking at Mathew hopefully. Mathew looked at his friends, and shrugged.

"Yes. We could. We do have two cars here." Francis added smirking profoundly. Antonio jumped up and down and grabbed Lovino's arm. Lovino protested and kicked angrily.

"Si! We can!" Antonio cried. Lovino sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"No we'll get infected by their bastardness"

"That's not even a word dude" Alfred stated looking at Lovino like he was a dumbass.

"It is too damn it!"

"Lovino, we've got to get home eh." Mathew told him pulling at his shoulder. Lovino looked at his friends angrily before sighing and giving up.

"Alright fine damn it." He said, and followed everyone outside of the building. It was pretty cold, so the boys shivered a little bit.

"Thank you so much." Kiku said getting into Francis's car. Francis giggled, kissing Kiku's hand, then Mathew's then, Alfred's, then Arthur's who hit him on the face.

"You git! Don't touch me!" he snarled. Francis put his hands up in defense then got in to the front seat followed by Gilbert who was in the passenger's seat. Lovino stared at them. was he the only one going in a car with Antonio? What the fuck?

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GOING WITH TOMATO BASTARD! YOU TRAITORS!" he shouted after them, but the had already left, leaving only them two. Lovino turned, to Antonio, smiling his god damned smile. He sighed angrily and got into the passenger's side of the car slamming the door angrily. Antonio scrambled to the front and started the car and started it up.

They were in a very awkward silence, when Lovino decided he wanted to look outside Antonio's window. It was very interesting damn it! Antonio took it the wrong way though, and thought Lovino was checking him out, which was certainly NOT the case.

"See something you like?" Antonio said, then laughed seeing the reaction on Lovino's face.

"You wish you damned bastard!" Lovino shot back crossing his arms and staring out the other window.

"So Lovi,"

"Lovino!" Lovino shouted.

"Right, perdoname. Lovino. Do you like tomatoes?" Antonio asked casually. He didn't really know what else to say. Lovino looked at him strangely and huffed.

"Why should I tell you? I HATE you." Maybe Lovino was being difficult. But it's only because, he didn't want to talk to the bastard! Antonio sighed and continued talking.

"I really like tomatoes! Their really yummy! And their red also! I love the color red!"

"Che, red's the best fucking color ever!" Lovino suddenly said absentmindedly. Antonio smiled.

"Really? you think so too?"

"Of course! It's a badass color!" he replied sitting up straight.

"What about tacos?" Antonio asked trying to look at Lovino but, still trying to pay attention to the road.

"What? Tacos? We were just barely talking about colors! Weird bastard. No way their gross." Lovino replied disgusted. He then smirked and put a finger out.

"but, pasta, is the best. It's also badass!"

"I like pasta too!" Antonio laughed. Lovino couldn't help but crack a slight smile before saying.

"yeah yeah what ever. Hey turn here!" Lovino suddenly shouted completely forgetting he was supposed to go home. Antonio turned suddenly, and stopped in front of his house. Lovino got off and went to the front of Antonio's window.

"Umm, thanks. i guess. But don't take it the wrong way! I still hate you and your stupid ass band!" Lovino warned. Antonio simply smiled and drummed his fingers against the wheel.

"Well, then I hope you change your mind soon, because I like you!" and with that, Anotnio waved goodbye leaving Lovino outside of his house. Lovino growled and walked inside to his house only to see a huge ass mess in the kitchen. He growled once more picking up a paper that was on the counter and read,

"Dear Fratello, I made you pasta. It's in the microwave, love Feliciano." Well, that was… nice of Feliciano. He went to the microwave and took out the pasta from a container, and heated it up in the microwave.

When he was finished eating he walked up stairs, and took a shower, got dressed for bed and checked his phone. He got a text. It was from Alfred.

_Dudddeee! Were gonna stay in a hotel for the next few days for the battle of the bands! ohadfoijc! Find an excuse quick!_

Oh Shit.

**DONE WITH THE FIFTH CHAPTER! IT MAY NOT BE AS FUNNY AS THE OTHER ONES AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT! ANYWAY, 1 I still hope you liked the chapter, and I think this is going to be spamano, usuk and prucan so yeah. There may be a few other pairings and stuff but ehh. **

**DUMBLE DORA the explorer out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino woke up yawning, and opening his eyes not entirely aware of where he was. Stretching his arms out he yawned once more and got out of the bed he was sleeping on. Oh. It was his. He didn't remember falling asleep last night. He was eating pasta, took a shower, went to his bedroom, and then Feli had woken up and hit him with a vase, thinking it was a burglar. Oh that's right. That idiot was going to pay. He looked at his phone it read 6:30. he cursed and quickly put on some pants and a shirt he found on the ground. Then ran downstairs to see Feliciano and nonno eating breakfast quietly. He stiffened a little remembering the text he got last night. What was he supposed to say?

Aha! Lovino thought quickly walking into the kitchen and sitting himself down and taking Feliciano's cup of orange juice then poured it all over Feliciano.. Feliciano whined, standing up quickly staring at his now stained shirt.

"Fratello! Why did you do that?" Feliciano asked on the verge of tears. Their grandfather gave Lovino a disapproving look before handing Feliciano a couple of napkins to clean himself.

"Nonno, I'm not going to be here for a few days." he announced acting as if the previous events had never happened. Feliciano stared at his brother shocked, and their grandfather simply nodded.

"Where are you going grandson?" he asked sipping some coffee. Lovino thought for a moment. And stared at a piece of toast Feliciano had given him.

"It's a school field trip. So there's no need to get so worried" his grandfather nodded. Lovino sighed in relief. That was easier than he thought it would be. There are some days where he just loves not being the most important one. Feliciano stuttered and grabbed Lovino's shoulder.

"B-but, I won't see you! That's not fair fratello!"

Lovino huffed and pushed Feliciano's hand off his shoulder. "Quiet bastard! It's only for a few days I'll call you!" seeming satisfied with the answer Feliciano nodded and hugged his brother ignoring the insults Lovino shouted in Italian.

He heard a knock on his front door, and Lovino ran to open it. Kiku stood there smiling politely with his backpack in hand.

"Hello Lovi, are you ready to go?" Kiku asked politely. Lovino nodded, slighty irritated that his friends had begun to use that nickname more often, and motioned for him to come in.

"Yeah, let me just grab my back pack." He ran upstairs quickly, grabbing his backpack then rushing back down and grabbing Kiku by the arm dragging him out of the house and to school completely ignoring his family's shouts. Kiku gasped trying to catch his breath since he was not built for running, when Lovino had stopped running making sure they weren't close to the house.

"Did Alfred send you the text?" Lovino asked him. Kiku nodded still not being able to talk properly. Lovino nodded his head also staying silent for the rest of the way to school.

_At school (lunch time)_

Lovino stared at lunch tray truly disgusted of the contents on it. A greasy hamburger accompanied by even greaser fries that Lovino was sure could give you a heart attack. Damn. He didn't have time to make himself lunch today. He glanced at Alfred who was on his right and gulped in disgust watching the boy scarf down three hamburgers. '_oh he can eat as much hamburgers as he wants without gaining a pound, but when I decide to have two plates of pasta, I gain like 10!' _Lovino thought.

"That's so gross I think I'm going to throw up." Lovino told him. Alfred simply shrugged and continued eating. Today was Friday. And for two days, they had to go to another city and stay in a hotel and sing for a bunch of brats who watch Battle of the bands.

"So what was your guy's excuses for leaving?" Alfred asked slurping on a slushie he managed to bring to school. Kiku looked at him guilt filled in his eyes.

"I told Yao it was a school project. He didn't believe me at first so I had to make a fake slip on the computer." He told them. Yao was Kiku's older brother and guardian. He was pretty cool. To Lovino, Alfred and Mathew at least. Alfred laughed elbowing Mathew to laugh along with him. Said boy hit him on the shoulder and laid his head on the school lunch table a painful sound echoing after. They all flinched, but continued talking now aware that Mathew was still breathing.

"I told the old man that too. But he didn't really care" Lovino told them not realizing that he had begun to glare at the plate like he was about to kill it.. The three nodded and continued eating lunch silently until Felicks had decided to show up along with Toris who was obviously tagging along reluctantly. He waved dramatically and blew kisses. Alfred pretended to gag. Pointing at his mouth and acting like he was puking.

"Hey guys!" Felicks shouted sitting himself next to Kiku. Kiku nodded politely for a greeting.

"H-hey Felicks" Mathew said not looking up. Lovino flipped him off, because to be sincere, he was tired and didn't want to put up with that travesty's shit.

Felicks stuck his tongue out at him and sat down motioning for Alfred to make room so Toris could fit.

"Alfred! Could you like move your ass to let Toris sit?"

Alfred frowned, but obeyed and moved letting them sit down. They all stared at the two boys as if they were aliens. It was not natural for someone to go inside the five friends' bubble of friendship, or whatever.

Felicks cleared his throat. "Ok... you can like, practically feel the awkward! So anyways, I like, called Mattie and Kiku like five times and you guys wouldn't pick up! That's like totally unfair!" No one really cared and just continued eating completely ignoring the polish boy. Felicks scowled and spoke

Again.

"Then, I went to Lovino's house, with Toris, and your grampa said you were out! And I was all like 'Oh my god! Where did he go without like telling me?" Lovino snapped out of his daze and gazed at his friends. They all looked at each other nervously. They couldn't tell Felicks they were out competing in a contest of battle of the bands. Felicks told everyone everything, and that includes parents as creepy as it sounds.

"Um, we were out doing community service." Kiku finally spoke. Lovino stared at him with a mixture of 'are you stupid?' and 'seriously?'

Alfred nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. And we were there till late like way late!" Felicks nodded his head suspiciously knowing they were lying to him, but left it at that. He would find out sooner or later. He always does. So for the rest of lunch, the seven boys sat there in awkward silence no one bothering to listen to Felicks talk about whatever went on in his head.

_With BTT_

"Hey amigos! Listen to this!" Antonio said with guitar in hand, motioning for his friends to sit by him. The three were already in a small hotel not many people knew about, so they were safe from paparazzi. This was also the hotel, The Bad Touch Trio requested for five certain boys.

"I'm going to sing this, when Lovi gets to the hotel! Listen!" Francis rolled his eyes.

"Yes awesome ears are listening Tonio get on with it!" Gilbert shouted motioning for him to continue. Antonio bit his lip from the excitement and cleared his throat.

" _He's got both hands _

_In his pocket _

_And he won't look at you won't look at you _

_He hides through love_

_En su bolsillo _

_He's got a halo round his finger around you_

_You know that you're lovely boy hot like Mexico rejoice _

_At this point I've gotta choose nothing to lose_

_Please call my name please call my name _

_Mi tomate _

_Please be my babe please be my babe, _

_Lovino _

_I wanna kiss I wanna touch _

_Don't smoke that cigarette and hush_

_Please call my name _

_Please call my name _

_My Lovino!" _At this point, Francis and Gilbert are laughing so much, they were about to pee their pants. Antonio pouted and set his guitar down.

"Que? Que es tan gracioso?" he asked angrily not meaning to speak Spanish. Gilbert wiped a tear from his eyes before coughing on his own saliva and going into another fit of laughter and coughs. Francis breathed to regain his composure and kindly put an arm around Antonio.

"You are so funny sometimes mon ami!" he declares. Antonio huffs in embarrassment and throws his guitar to the ground, gently enough for it to not break. Then, standing up he headed to his hotel room and paced back and forth pulling at his curly hair and cursing slightly. Gilbert and Francis snickered from the other room enjoying the fact that the Spaniard had actually gotten angry with them.

**Done! I'm finished with the sixth chapter! So sorry it's so short and it took long for me to update! But I'm glad it's finished! There will be singing in the next chapter, and stuff so cheers and hugs and goodbyes to you alls! Love ya!**

**Translations**

**Que? Que es tan gracioso?-What? What's so funny?**

**Mon ami-my friendo**

**Fratello-brother**

**Nonno-grampa**

**DUMBLE DoRa the explorer OUT!**


End file.
